A Chibi Thanksgiving Part 1
by Jury
Summary: ^_^ I made a Chibi-Thankgiving fic! I wrote this back in November..I just updated it... = )
1. Falling in

A Chibi Thanksgiving  
By: HarukaNoin  
  
HarukaNoin: Hello all!! This is a Chibi fic! *_* Including Tenchi in Tokyo, Sailor Moon, and Gundam Wing. Heh heh I needed Washu for some reasons..  
  
Noin: This isn't going to be good..  
  
Quatre: Can you tell us, what're you going to do Miss Author?  
  
HarukaNoin: Call me Sweatdrop! That's what I do! When I'm not hyper! You have to find out what happens!  
  
Everyone: *stare*  
  
HarukaNoin: Stop staring or I'll postpone my other fics!  
  
Mostly everyone: o.O;  
  
HarukaNoin: *sweatdrop* Sasami can you put the disclaimer on?  
  
Sasami: Sure *pushes button*  
  
DISCLAIMER: I, HarukaNoin, have no property of any of the animes. And if I did have property, all the animes I'm using would end up like my homework! *points to crumbled up papers in a trash can* Anyway if I owned the animes, I wouldn't be writing fan fics!   
*****Gundam Wing*****  
  
Duo: Hey there's a circle thingy here!  
  
Wufei: Probably some fake posterboard crap..  
  
Trowa: *blink*  
  
Noin: Who wants to touch it first?  
  
Hilde: Not me..  
  
Lady Une: Well we can't let the public know..  
  
Zechs: Well who's going to do it?  
  
Heero: I'll do it *touches portal* *portal opens and sucks in Heero, Duo, Quatre, Trowa, Wufei, Hilde, Noin, Zechs, and Lady Une*  
  
Wufei: *falling into somewhere* INJUSTICE!! HEERO THIS IS YOUR FAULT!!  
  
Heero: OMAE WA KORUSU!! *points gun at Wufei, who quiets down*  
  
Hilde: He still has the gun..*sweatdrop*  
  
*****Sailor Moon(After the Stars Season)*****  
  
Sailor Pluto: Well it's time I must go back to the time gate  
  
Sailor Moon: When will you come back?  
  
Sailor Pluto: Next month..  
  
Sailor Saturn: See you soon, Setsuna-mama!  
  
Sailor Uranus & Neptune: Ja mata, Setsuna-san  
  
Other Senshi: Bai!(Note: Tuxedo Kamen is not here..don't ask me why...)  
  
Sailor Pluto: *portal opens* *9 figures fall out*  
  
Senshi: *sweatdrop*  
  
Duo: *_* Heh heh..*looks at the short fuku's*  
  
Hilde: DUO! *whacks Duo on the head*  
  
Noin: Where are we?  
  
Sailor Mercury: In Juuban, Japan.   
  
Noin: Who are you?  
  
*Sailor Moon opens her mouth but Sailor Uranus says something instead*  
  
Sailor Uranus: None of your buisness  
  
Sailor Moon: But..  
  
Sailor Pluto: I should send you back now. *opens portal*  
  
Heero: How do we know you aren't tricking us?  
  
Sailor Saturn: Wow..this portal looks weird..*looks at portal*  
  
Sailor Moon: Really *pokes portal* *sucked in*  
  
Sailor Saturn: o.O USAGI-CHAN!! *grabs onto Sailor Moon's arm* *sucked in too*  
  
Sailor Mars: *thinks* That blew off Usagi's cover  
  
Sailor Uranus: Koneko! *runs into the portal with Neptune following*  
  
Sailor Jupiter: I'm coming! *jumps in portal with Sailor Venus*  
  
Hilde: Well if they're going I am too  
  
Quatre: But can you trust them?  
  
Hilde: This is the only chance of us getting back and I'm taking it *jumps in portal*  
  
Duo: Hilde-babe! Wait up! *goes in after Hilde*  
  
Sailor Mars: We might as well go in  
  
Wufei: Well we're staying, weak onna  
  
Sailor Mars: WEAK? MARS FLAME SNIPER!  
  
Wufei: AAAHHH!!! *pushes everyone (and himself) in the portal except Sailor Mars*  
  
Sailor Mars: *walks in portal* *portal closes*  
  
*****The Masaki Shrine*****  
  
Ryoko: *on the shore of the lake* Why are we here?  
  
Washu: We're going to have visitors!  
  
Ayeka: But why can't they come to the shrine, without us waiting for them?  
  
Washu: MY IDOL WILL BE HERE!!  
  
All: o.O  
  
Sasami: Who is your idol?  
  
*portal opens* *figures falls except for 1, which is being held onto*  
  
Moon: *flying* These wings do come in handy..  
  
Saturn: *hangins on to Moon* Can we go down now?   
  
Moon: *nod* *flies down*  
  
Zechs: MY MASK!! *hides face*  
  
Noin: *sweatdrops* *grabs mask* *gives to Zechs*  
  
Trowa: *gets out of lake with other's following*  
  
Sailor Pluto: I think my staff isn't working......  
  
Washu: SAILOR PLUTO!!!!!!!!!!!!! *hugs Sailor Pluto very tight*  
  
Sailor Pluto: ...Washu?  
  
Washu: YOU REMEMBER ME?  
  
Everyone: *sweatdrop*  
  
*Relena appears*  
  
Gundam Pilots: AAAHHHHH!!! *hide behind the closest and biggest thing, which is Eternal Sailor Moon with the wings*  
  
Relena: HEERO!!!! *stumbles on Sailor Pluto who lets the time staff knock on to Washu's mini version of the computer* *everyone except Setsuna, Washu, Nobuyuki, and Katsuhito into chibi's*  
  
Duo: I'm a chwibi! *looks at the chibi-senshi(except Pluto)* Hey can you get out of those suits?  
  
Minako: Why?  
  
Duo: I wanna see who you lwook lwike *sweatdrops appear*  
  
*all chibi-senshi un-henshin*  
  
Ami: Washu? Is there a library near by?  
  
HarukaNoin: *appears* She'll probably be the only chibi that will talk correctly *disappears*  
  
Everyone: *huge sweatdrops*  
  
Quatre: Is she thwa auther?  
  
HarukaNoin: *appears again* Yes, I am *disappears*  
  
Everyone: *another sweatdrop*  
  
Relena: HEEWO!! *is about to glomp Heero but tramples over some odango's*  
  
Usagi: ITAI(Ow)!!! BAKA!!  
  
Heero: My saviur! (HarukaNoin: Usagi saved Heero from Relena *shrugs*) *tugs on Usagi's hair*  
  
Usagi: ;-; MY HWAIR!!! *pulls hair away* *cries*  
  
Sasami: dun cwy! do u want a cwookie?  
  
Usagi: *stops crying* CWOOKIE!! *gets up and grabs Sasami* Lwead the way, er wut's yur nwame?  
  
Sasami: I'm Swasami!  
  
Usagi: I'm Usajee! Swasami lead the way! *runs off*  
  
Heero: WAIT!! *runs after Usagi, with Relena following*  
  
Everyone else: *sweatdrop*  
  
Makoto: Wait if thwere's cookies..thwey're mwust be a kwitches with fwood to cwook with!! *goes after the group*  
  
Sailor Pluto: You should introuduce yourselves..  
  
Duo: I'm Shwinigwami. *points to Trowa* Thwat's Twowa *points to Quatre* Thwat's Quatree *points to Zechs* Thwat's Zecks *points to Noin* Thwat's Noin *points to Relena, who is stalking Heero* Thwat's Riweena *points to Heero* Thwat's Heewo *points to Lady Une* Thwat's Lwady Une, she has split personalities  
  
Lady Une: I DWO NWOT!!  
  
Senshi: *sweatdrop*  
  
Duo: *points to Wufei* Thwat's Jwustice bwoy *points to Hilde* Thwat's Hwilde. I lub her!(HarukaNoin: He talks with W alot)  
  
Hilde: *sweatdrop*  
  
Mihoshi: *smile*  
  
Minako: Okray. I'm Mwinako! Thak's Harwuka! Thak's Mishuru! Thak's Hotaru! Thak's Setswuna! Thak's Ahmee! Thak's Ray! Thak's Makroto! And thak's Usajee! *points to everyone in the process*  
  
Washu: *brings out a poster board, with everyone's picture and name on it*  
  
Ryoko: Um Washrew-mama?  
  
Washu: Yes, Ryoko?  
  
Ryoko: We cwan't rwead..  
  
Washu: *sweatdrop*  
  
Nobuyuki: Let's go inside. Sasami should start cooking the turkey  
  
Chibis(excluding some): TURKEY!! *run into house*  
  
Sailor Pluto: They'll ruin the house..  
  
Kasuhito: I know..  
  
*Sasami and Makoto push everyone out of the kitchen*  
  
Sasami: We're cooking!  
  
Trowa: *blink*  
  
Setsuna & Washu: Okay! *pulls all the chibis into the living room*  
  
Duo: Wut r u dwoing?  
  
Setsuna: We're dividing you all into groups  
  
Tenchi: *blinks* Can you tell us?  
  
Washu: Yep  
  
In my group is: Duo, Hilde, Quatre, Ami, Mihoshi, Lady Une, Wufei, Rei, Tenchi, Hotaru, Michiru, Haruka, and Minako  
  
Setsuna's group is: Trowa, Ryoko, Ayeka, Kiyone, Zechs, Noin, Relena, Heero  
  
Relena: HEERO!!  
  
Heero: OMAE WA KOROSU!!  
  
Washu: *ahem* and Usagi  
  
Usagi: My hwair..  
  
Heero: Can you hwide me? If you don't OMAE WA KOROSU!!  
  
Usagi: Do I have a choiwce?  
  
Heero: Not really  
  
Everyone: *sweatdrop*  
  
*****  
HarukaNoin: That's all for now! The next part will come out tomorrow!   
  
Duo: Bwut thwat's forever!  
  
HarukaNoin: No it isn't! I'm going to wake up early!  
  
Duo: That's still forever!  
  
HarukaNoin: *face faults* Have a nice Thanksgiving everyone!!  
  
Usagi: I'm hungrey!!!!!!  
  
HarukaNoin: Wait till the next part... 


	2. Settling

A Chibi Thanksgiving  
Part 2  
  
HarukaNoin: *runs eyes* 6:00 in the morning -_-' I'm typing and making a turkey  
  
Duo, Usagi, and Ryoko: TWERKEY!!  
  
HarukaNoin: .  
  
Ayeka: Cwan I bwe in Lword Twenkey's group?  
  
HarukaNoin: No...  
  
Ryoko: HaHa, Princess!  
  
Washu: Why did I get the worst kids?  
  
Setsuna: I have Heero, Zechs, Noin, Relena, and Usagi. Relena will go after Heero and Heero will hide behind Usagi then Zechs --------------------------------  
  
HarukaNoin: Can't let you spoil the story! Duo please press the button..  
  
Duo: *nods* *pushes button* *nothing happens* *pushes the button many more times* IT DWOESN'T WORK!!  
  
HarukaNoin: ^^' We know... *pushes Heero to the front* Say what I told you to say..  
  
Heero: Hn..HarukwaNwoin dwoes nwot own any of thwe aniwimes, If shwe did thwen nwone of us would bwe hwere  
  
HarukaNoin: I didn't tell you to say that..  
  
Heero: And any gwammer or spellwing misteaks are because of her cwareless twiping. I cwan twpe bwetter thwan her!  
  
HarukaNoin: -_-' True though.......  
  
*****  
  
Usagi: I dun wanna be stuck with Heewo!  
  
Everybody else: You don't?  
  
Usagi: He keeps tugging my hair ;-;  
  
Heero: Well your hwair protwects mwe fwom Rewina!  
  
Usagi: If you kweep pwlling it you won't hwave any hwair to protwect you!  
  
Heero: Good pwoint *grabs Usagi and pulls her into the hallway*  
  
Duo: HEEWO LIKE USAJEE!!!  
  
Usagi: I alwedy hwave a bwoyfrend tho! I WANT MY MAMO-CHAN!!  
  
Heero: I'll gwive you cwandy  
  
Usagi: Forget Mamo-chan! I'll have Heewo!  
  
Relena: HEEWO'S MINE!!  
  
Usagi: Wait won swecond pwease *takes a picture of Mamoru out* *gives to Relena*  
  
Relena: Wowies..can I have hwim?  
  
Usagi: *nod* *gives Relena all of Mamoru's information*  
  
Relena: *toddles off to ask Setsuna and Washu to bring Mamoru to the house*  
  
Heero: *looks at Usagi* C'mon  
  
Usagi: To where?  
  
Heero: Wait..Washrew! Where dew we all sweep?  
  
Washu: I almost forgot!  
  
Setsuna: Makoto and Minako will be with Sasami, Ayeka, and Washu. Noin, Rei, Lady Une, and Ami will be with Ryoko. Trowa, Quatre, Duo, Wufei and Zechs will be with Tenchi. Hilde will be in a room and Usagi in another. Hotaru, Haruka, and Michiru in another.  
  
Duo: Can I be with Hiwde? I'll sleep on the fwoor!  
  
Washu: Aren't they a little bit too young?  
  
*sweatdrops appear*  
  
Setsuna: Go ahead..  
  
Usagi: *goes in kitchen*  
  
Sasami: Hi!! Want to help us?  
  
Makoto: We need some..  
  
Heero: Can I sweep in Usajee's room? I'll sweep on thwe fwoor  
  
Everyone: *stares with big eyes at Heero*  
  
Heero: OMAE WA KOROSU!!! *holds up a gun*  
  
Washu: Yes you can *with a sweatdrop*  
  
Setsuna: *yells* USAGI! HEERO WILL SLEEPING WITH YOU ON THE FLOOR!!  
  
Usagi: AAAAHHHH!!! HE'S STWAKING MWE!! *runs out of the kitchen, outside*  
  
Heero: *goes outside* *chases a shrieking Usagi*  
  
Duo: I gwot to see thwis! *grabs Hilde and goes outside, accidentaly hitting Wufei*  
  
Wufei: INJWUSTICE!! *grabs kitana and chases Duo*  
  
Rei: GET BWACK HERE WEAK MWAN!! *chases Wufei*  
  
Setsuna: o.O;  
  
Usagi: AAAAAHHHHHHH!!!! *runs* *being chased by Heero, who's being followed by Duo with Hilde, who's being chased by Wufei, who's being chased by Rei*  
  
Duo: Heh heh...  
  
Hilde: WE'RE BWING CHWASED BY WUFIE!! *Duo runs back in the house with Hilde*  
  
Wufei: GET BWACK HERE AND FWIGHT MWE LWIKE A WHEEL MAN!! *gets whacked by Rei*  
  
Rei: BAKA!!!  
  
Washu: I think something happened to Heero. I think he became the hyper chibi..  
  
Setsuna: *nod*  
  
Lady Une: Expwains arot..  
  
Quatre: *looks at Ami, who's reading a book* Excuse me, can I sit here?  
  
Ami: Yes  
  
HarukaNoin:I forgot to add that Quatre will talk normal too! ^^;;  
  
Ami & Quatre: *stare* Hi  
  
HarukaNoin: *sweatdrop*  
  
Noin: Zechs?  
  
Zechs: Wut Noin?  
  
Noin: I tink yur mask and shampoo ran away..  
  
Zechs: Who twook it?  
  
Noin: No I mwean thwey really dwid run away  
  
Mask: *running* RUN!!  
  
Shampoo Bottle: *running* I know! I'm running!  
  
Zechs: GET BWACK HERE!! *chases with mask and shampoo bottle with Noin*  
  
Setsuna: Okay everyone in my group! Let's go outside!  
  
Washu: Everyone in my group! To the lab!  
  
*****Lab  
  
Duo: Wowies...  
  
Lady Une: Interesting.....  
  
Minako: Cool! *accidentaly pushes some of the tubes down*  
  
*CRASH*  
  
Duo, Hilde, Mihoshi, Tenchi, Hotaru, and Minako: AAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!!!!!  
  
Washu: MY CHEMICALS!!!  
  
Haruka: *wasn't looking* Can you make a car?  
  
Washu: *nods* *a mini-car appears*  
  
Haruka: *pulls Michiru and Hotaru in the car* *drives out*  
  
Tenchi: She's 7 and she can drive o.O  
  
HarukaNoin: Noin, Zechs, Lady Une, Haruka, and Michiru are 7. Setsuna, Washu, Katsuhito, and Ryoko are unknown. Hotaru and Sasami are 3. Everybody else is 5 yrs. old  
  
Quatre: Can I have a fiddle? *fiddle appears*  
  
Ami: Amazing..  
  
Mihoshi: I WANT KARIEOKE!!!  
  
*****Outside  
  
Heero: *pounces on Usagi*  
  
Usagi: AAAHHH!!! GET THE STALKER OF ME!! *runs in circles*  
  
Trowa: *blink*  
  
Ayeka: I wish Tenchi could do that for me.....  
  
Ryoko: Well he won't!  
  
Kiyone: Not again...  
  
Usagi: SETSUNA-SAN!!!  
  
Setsuna: Yes, Usagi?  
  
Usagi: Cwan you gwet Heewo off mwe?  
  
Setsuna: Heero shouldn't be hyper any longer..  
  
Heero: *lets go of Usagi*  
  
Usagi: Wew..*walks off*  
  
Heero: Hn..*stalks Usagi*  
  
Setsuna: But..*eyes widen* No! He likes Usagi!  
  
Duo: *runs quickly* WUT?!  
  
Setsuna: Nothing Duo..  
  
Duo: I knew it!! *follows Heero*  
  
Setsuna: Time to go in!! *pushes all the litle Chibi's inside*  
  
Usagi: I'm sleepy...  
  
Mihoshi: So am I...  
  
Heero: *sits next to Usagi*  
  
Usagi: -_-'   
  
HarukaNoin: Heero's got a girlfriend!!  
  
Usagi: I am nwot!!  
  
HarukaNoin: *scrolls up the fic* You said you were..  
  
Heero: *gives candy to Usagi*  
  
Usagi: Okay!!  
  
Heero: OMAE WA KOROSU! *points gun at HarukaNoin*  
  
HarukaNoin: o.O I'm doomed...  
  
*****  
HarukaNoin: That's part 2! Whew..2 hours...  
  
Heero: OMAE WA KOROSU!!  
  
HarukaNoin: .' What I'd do?  
  
Heero: You didn't give us any food  
  
Usagi: I'm hungry!! *attaches self to HarukaNoin's leg*  
  
Duo: So am I! *attaches self to HarukaNoin's arm*  
  
HarukaNoin: o.O' Help..anyone?  
  
Heero: *pries Usagi off*  
  
Hilde: *pulls Duo off with his braid*  
  
HarukaNoin: Thank you, Heero and Hilde..  
  
Zechs: COME BACK!! *chases shampoo bottle and mask*  
  
Noin: *blink*  
  
HarukaNoin: Who wants to end this part?  
  
Kiyone: I will.  
  
Duo: I wanted to end it!!  
  
Wufei: You're too disonorabul! Like a weak woman! *falls down unconcious*  
  
Rei: *behind Wufei* WOMEN ARE STRONGER!!!  
  
Kiyone: o.O The next part will come out this evening..so see you all soon!  
  
Mihoshi: Karaoke time!!  
  
Kiyone: Finally got it right... 


	3. Maybe Good-bye?

A Chibi Thankgiving  
Part 3 & Epilogue  
  
*waves to everyone* The final part!!  
  
Ryoko: It's ending?  
  
HarukaNoin: This is the part where it will end..  
  
Duo: NOO!!!  
  
Ayeka: But..  
  
HarukaNoin: Um I'll make sure you all get in the spotlight!  
  
*cheers heard*  
  
HarukaNoin: *relaxes* Whew *feels a gun behind her* Not again .  
  
Heero: Where's are turkey?  
  
HarukaNoin: You'll get it..Michiru! Start the clip!   
  
Michiru: *starts clip* *blank screen* *sees Ryo-ohki chomping on the film* The film is gone..  
  
HarukaNoin: .' Makoto read my disclaimer script, please!  
  
Makoto: All right. Sailor Moon, Tenchi In Tokyo, and Gundam Wing are not HarukaNoin's. They clearly will not be. She is not experienced so she couldn't handle it. however she does own that running shampoo bottle.  
  
HarukaNoin: -_-' That was not the script...  
  
Makoto: I know ^_^  
  
HarukaNoin: How miserable am I? No wait I'm suppose to make them miserable..or is it the other way around? I'm confused now..  
  
*****  
  
Setsuna: Time to go to bed..  
  
Washu: Wait!  
  
Heero: Hn..  
  
Washu: We have to play a game! It's a holiday! Well it will be!  
  
Kiyone: Wut game tho?  
  
Washu: How about we all play a game of Hide and Seek? *all nod*  
  
*everybody except Washu & Setsuna hide*  
  
Washu: Should we look in the rooms?   
  
Setsuna: Probably *go to Tenchi's room* *opens door to see a Chibi-Rei ransacking Wufei's stuff*  
  
Rei: Setsuna-san! Washu-san! I'm just looking for sumthing..heh heh *ha a big grin* ^_^  
  
Washu: *sweatdrop* Let's find the others..  
  
*look in all the rooms except Ryoko's room*  
  
Wufei: RUSTICE! *ransacking Rei's bag*  
  
Rei: WUFEI-BAKA! GET OWT OF MY STUFF!!  
  
Setsuna: *whispers to Washu* They like each other  
  
Wufei & Rei: WE DO KNOT!! *both look at each other and turn and face the wall*  
  
Washu: *nods*  
  
*CRASH*  
  
Setsuna: Oh no!  
  
Washu: Let's go!! *both run out of room to see Duo sleepwalking and knocking various things down* *Hilde is sleeping on the couch*  
  
Duo: I AM RINIGAMI!!! *Washu grabs Duo by the collar and lays him next to Hilde*  
  
Washu: How much time do we have till he wakes up?  
  
Setsuna: 5 minues  
  
Washu: That's not good *grabs Hilde and Duo and puts them in th rom they sleep in and lock the door*  
  
Voice #1: TENCHI IS MINE!!  
  
Voice #2: NO! HE IS MINE!  
  
Voice #3: You're going to break the wall!!   
  
*Washu and Setsuna watch the wall fall down, and see Tenchi hiding in the corner, and Ayeka and Ryoko fighting*   
  
*Ryoko and Ayeka look at Washu and Setsuna and run*  
  
Setsuna: Does this happen alot?  
  
Washu: Every night  
  
Setsuna: Oh *walks off*  
  
Washu: *follows*  
  
*smoke scent*  
  
Setsuna: Oh dear god know..*goes into kitchen to see a smoke-covered Makoto and Sasami*  
  
Makoto: Maybe I shouldn't have put so much pepper...  
  
Sasami: It smells good..once you live with it..  
  
Makoto: I gess u could live like this. Why don't we go wash rselves?  
  
Sasami: *nod* *walks out of the kitchen*  
  
Washu: *makes a face* Phew! This kitchen smells! *runs out quickly* *trips over a foot*  
  
Haruka: Hi  
  
Michiru: Haru-chan! You should apologize!  
  
Haruka: I don't feel like it *sweatdrops appear*  
  
Hotaru: Oi...  
  
Washu: o.O;; I'll leave..Setsuna! I think we should go look in my lab..  
  
Setsuna: Let's hurry...  
  
*****  
  
Quatre: Is it like this?  
  
Ami: Right! *smiles*  
  
Washu: What are you 2 doing?  
  
Ami: I'm teaching Quatre how to play some more scales  
  
Setsuna: Anyone else in here?  
  
Quatre: Minako, Mihoshi, Kiyone. Noin and Zechs are chasing after the mask and shampoo bottle still. *crash* *electricity goes off*  
  
Everybody in the lab: AAAAAHHHHHH!!!!  
  
HarukaNoin: *lights candle* *all the chibis in the lab go to the light* *goes *POOF* *  
  
Ami: Very interesting......  
  
Quatre: *nods*  
  
Katsuhito: *carrying Usagi and Heero* Heero and Usagi were playing a game of 'Wreck the House'.  
  
Usagi: *blinks*  
  
*Relena and Mamoru appear*  
  
Usagi: *waves Hi*  
  
Chibi-Mamoru: Usako! This girl claims that you broke up with me!  
  
Usagi: *sheepishly* She's right...  
  
Relena: Yur mine! *glomps Mamoru*  
  
Setsuna: Okay everyone! Off to bed!!  
  
Chibis: *stare* *walk off*  
  
Washu: Never ever make them turn into chibi's again  
  
Setsuna: There terrible....  
  
HarukaNoin: *laughs evilly* More Chibi fics will appear   
  
Washu & Setsuna: *runs into there rooms with fear*  
  
HarukaNoin: o.O What's with them?  
  
*****Tenchi's Room*****  
  
Trowa: .........  
  
Duo: Tawk Towa!  
  
Everyone: *stare*  
  
Wufei: He dwoesn't have to Maxwell!  
  
Tenchi: *raises eyebrow* Are they always like that?  
  
Quatre: Unfortunately...  
  
Trowa: In a few minutes, Wufei will bring out his katana, then Rei will come in and bash Wufei  
  
Duo: *steps on Wufei's Nataku picture*  
  
Wufei: KISAMA!!! GET BWACK HERE!!! *grabs katana*  
  
Rei: *comes in* WE'RE TRYING TO GET SOME SLEEP!! *thwaps Wufei on the head*  
  
Tenchi & Quatre: o.O How does he do it?  
  
Wufei: *mumbles* Inrustice..  
  
Zechs: *sleeping on top of his mask and by his shampoo bottle*  
  
*****Washu's room*****  
  
Ayeka: *sleeping* Lord Twenkey's mine..  
  
Sasami: *sleeping* Cookies candy..no! DUN TUCH IT!!  
  
Makoto: *sleeping* DUN TUCH MY TWERKEY LEG!!  
  
Setsuna: *groggy eyes* How do they do that?  
  
Minako: Dew wut?  
  
Washu: You're awake?  
  
Minako: I've ben watching Rei and Wufie since we came here  
  
Washu: Tell, Minako  
  
Minako: Well when we were playing Hide and Seek..*falls asleep*  
  
Setsuna: Darn! She's too tired! I could've black-mailed Rei and Wufei too!  
  
Washu: o.O  
  
*****Ryoko's room*****  
  
Noin: This has been interesting..  
  
Ryoko: Very..  
  
Ami: *reading a book*  
  
Lady Une: *silent*  
  
Ryoko: *yawn* I'm tired..  
  
*THWAP*  
  
All: That's Rei...  
  
*****Hilde and Duo's Room*****  
  
Duo: Hiwde?  
  
Hilde: What, Duo?  
  
Duo: Dew u get the feeling we're beeing watched? *points to camera*  
  
Hilde: *looks at camera with a sweatdrop*  
  
*****Relena's Room*****  
  
Relena: MAMO-CHAN!!  
  
Mamoru: STAWKER!!!  
  
*****Usagi and Heero's Room*****  
  
Usagi: Must...kill..Setsuna...and......Washrew...  
  
Heero: Nani?  
  
Usagi: *very surprised* Hi Heero!!   
  
Heero: *sweatdrop*  
  
Usagi: Wut r u doing up?  
  
Heero: *sits on bed* I'm bored  
  
Usagi: *nods*  
  
*****Haruka, Michiru, and Hotaru's room*****  
  
Haruka: We're lucky Setsuna gave us this room  
  
Michiru: I never thought a house could get this weird...  
  
Hotaru: *blink*  
  
*they have a t.v. for every cable, that is inside all the rooms, which would mean they were spying*  
  
*****Next Morning*****  
  
Every room: GOD BLESS US! WE'RE NOT CHIBIS!!  
  
*huge sweatdrops appear*  
  
Wufei: Rei let's go outside *Rei nods and they do* *Minako follows*  
  
*****Evening*****  
*All have plates of turkey and etc. and are scattered across the living room*  
  
Heero: Can I do something Usagi?  
  
Usagi: Yeah yeah...  
  
Heero: *pulls on Usagi's hair*  
  
Everyone: *sweatdrop*  
  
Usagi: WHY YOU!!! *Heero kisses Usagi*  
  
Everyone: *gasp*  
  
Heero & Usagi: What're you looking at?  
  
Everyone: Nothing..  
  
*****  
HarukaNoin: THE END!! ^^  
  
Duo: NOO!!!  
  
Heero: OMAE WA KOROSU! *points at HarukaNoin*  
  
HarukaNoin: *huge sweatdrop* You want another Chibi fic?  
  
All: *nod*  
  
HarukaNoin: A sequel?  
  
All: *silent*  
  
HarukaNoin: *looks at readers* Do you want a sequel? Just tell me..I'll have it out by next week by the latest.. 


End file.
